


How Could I Have Told You?

by mugglerock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s13e12 Various and Sundry Villains, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Post Episode: s13e12 Various and Sundry Villains, Pre-Slash, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: Sam and Dean are reunited with Cas after his escape from Hell.





	How Could I Have Told You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/gifts).



> So, the lovely and amazing [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei) wrote a small post-episode coda. I read it. I loved it. I beta'd it. And then decided I had to write the complimentary coda from Castiel's perspective. 
> 
> You should definitely read [I Wouldn't Have Known](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551915) first. Dean's perspective. to my Cas one. 
> 
> And yes, I agree we won't see this next episode, but wouldn't it be lovely if we did? Destiel shippers can dream. Sigh.

 

When he stumbled back in through the doors of the bunker, the surprised looks on the two hunters’ faces prompted Cas to exhale a sigh of relief for the first time since he’d last left them to find Jack. After a beat, Sam approached and braced his hand on Cas’s shoulder, a murmured question on his lips and it was as if a dam had crumbled under the pressure.

 

Cas was never much for excessive conversation. Mostly because he found he often misunderstood the nuance of human tone and inflection, so it was easier to say less and less. But since Jack had resurrected him, Cas found that his voice held a lot more power and strength than he realized.

 

His words had saved him not once, but  _ twice  _ now. From the persistent badgering of the cosmic entity, to unleashing years worth of pent up negative thoughts on the archangel who definitely deserved it more than anyone else in existence. On any plane or timeline. 

 

Because Cas had found his voice, he easily went into detail about what happened to him. That Asmodeus had kidnapped him and Lucifer. Locked them up. Had supposed “big plans” for him.

 

All of it.

 

After he had finished “bleeding” for them, Dean gave him a pointed look and said, “Cas, come with me for a moment.” He waved for Cas to follow and he did. Without question.

 

It may have crossed his mind that Dean was going to let his anger and frustration out on Cas. Demand to know why he even entertained the idea of listening to what Lucifer had to say. Cas even braced himself for the fallout. 

 

Instead, what came was a gentle closing of the door behind them and Dean stepping close. The distance that he often told Cas was an invasion of personal space. 

 

“Don’t say anything, alright?” he breathed out in a rough whisper before pulling Cas in for a hug. 

 

Dean had been instigating their hugs more and more. Cas clung to the hunter’s form and slammed his eyes closed as he imprinted every aspect of this moment into his memory. Each hug was a little different, but no matter the duration, the proximity, the emotions connected to the reason behind the hug; they all made Cas feel the same.

 

_ Safe. _

 

“I just got you back,” Dean murmured. “Don’t make me lose you again.” 

 

And Cas tried to pull him even tighter. The words clenching his heart and the only thing he could think to do was try to replicate that sensation with his grip on Dean.

 

This hug, instead of drawing back right away, Dean tugged Cas closer. His face now being pressed into the crook of Dean’s neck. The clenching around his heart tightened and loosened at the same time. 

 

The hunter smelled of his favorite aftershave and the faint hint of ketchup. He must have spilled again while eating a burger. The amount of times Dean asked Cas to use his grace to get rid of ketchup stains was likely in the low-hundreds now.

 

Despite being the longest hug they had shared to date, it still felt too fast as Dean finally drew back and, with the toughest voice he could muster, said, “No solo flights from now on, capiche?”

 

He knew what the hunter was really saying.  _ Don’t you leave me again. _

 

Cas couldn’t help the way his lips quirked, but trying to hide how relieved and content he was to be back in Dean’s presence. His proximity. His affection… Cas was surprised he managed to keep himself as in check as he did. “Yes, I capiche.”

 

_ I promise that nothing can keep me from coming home to you. _


End file.
